


错乱的未来

by yisherry



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Crossing Timelines, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisherry/pseuds/yisherry
Summary: Leon在西班牙恐怖村庄的冒险经历变得更加诡异，就在他以为已经完全走上邪恶之路的Wesker是他最棘手的敌人之时，一个神秘男人的出现让一切变得更加复杂。
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	错乱的未来

**Author's Note:**

> 生化4的Leon穿越到生化8遇到Chris的故事  
> 一切的脑洞源于Chris仅出现了两秒的预告片  
> （悄悄说一句真的很像老威）  
> 成山的私设不要和我讲逻辑  
> 可能是BE慎入

昏过去之前，Leon衷心的希望Ashley隐藏的足够安全，这个村庄到处都是奇怪的祭坛与法阵，这些和随时能置人于死地的寄生虫还有脑子有问题的教徒们相比简直过于安全了，正是因为这一分轻敌让特工先生在一个小小的石板机关上翻了车。他只是习惯性的到处敲敲摸摸，试图找出一条能够协助他们逃出生天的秘密通道。突然冒出的黑色液体让他本能觉得不对，但为时已晚。他只能警告女孩离远点，之后脑中的剧痛让他再也支持不住倒了下来。

泥土冰冷而潮湿的气息让Leon渐渐清醒过来，他自己都很吃惊竟然没有在昏过去的时间里面被人偷袭。天色已经临近傍晚，似乎有点要下雪的意思，他皱起了眉头，注意到周边不同寻常的样子。地上仍是雕刻着诡异花纹的石板机关，他掏出小刀继续作死的戳了戳，却没有任何的反映了。周围断壁残垣的杂草上堆满了积雪。积雪？现在难道不是夏天吗？Leon站起身来，身上的装备还非常完整，头依旧有些昏昏沉沉，有一种睡了好久后的疲惫，Leon已经想不起来自己有多长时间没有这样的感觉了，他通常没有机会睡得很沉。

周围一片死寂，只有风吹过树林的沙沙声，Leon握紧了手中的刀。实在是太奇怪了，一切已经是入冬的景象，这得要好几场大雪才能变成这样，而他现在不应该昏过去这么久。

“Ashley？”  
他小声的呼唤着女孩的名字，在摸不清环境的情况下不敢过于暴露自己，顺着记忆往他们来时的路摸索回去，小路也被积雪覆盖住了，石头上完全没有人走过的痕迹。  
“Ashley！”  
环境的异常让他也顾不得许多，他甚至希望能够吸引来一两个教徒也好让他厘清现状，回应他的只是杂草的沙沙声，但那些并不是风吹动的声音。

扭曲的黑色物体速度比Leon想象的还要快，他射出的子弹就像泥牛入海一般没有起到作用，Leon勉强矮身躲过了一根黑色触手的攻击，手中的小刀顺势划出，也没有能够斩断任何东西。

“该死的，这又是他们搞出的什么鬼东西。”  
这个怪物和他所熟悉的寄生虫或丧尸并不一样，Leon身上的子弹不算多，他不敢冒险浪费宝贵的资源。绕开似乎是眼下最明智的选择。他尽量安静却快速的寻找着可供躲藏的位置，暗自祈祷着印象中的神殿或村庄还会好好的矗立在原地。幸运的是它们确实还在，不幸的是所有的屋子看起来更加破败，墙面岌岌可危的摇晃着，仿佛随时都可能倒塌。

Leon还来不及思考这些异状，另一只黑色的怪物从拐角处扑了过来，他倒地一滚错开了攻击，一直没有消退的头痛和寒冷让他失去了平衡，就在Leon做好准备要挨上一下子的时候，一梭子子弹毫不留情的倾泻到怪物的头上，干脆利索的把它炸开了花。另一只怪物也受到的同样的待遇，Leon听着子弹壳不要钱一般洒在地上的声音，竟然还默默的心疼了一下。

“你是谁？”  
一个男人沉稳声音从背后传来，同时还有换弹夹上膛的声音，Leon猛地爬起来转过身举起了小刀，一个全副武装军人模样的男人正瞄准着他。

Leon愣了一下，他一时之间没能判断出对方枪械的型号，更别提那身装备究竟是哪里的。对方显然比他还要吃惊，他的姿势因为震惊而松弛了一秒，又在下一秒迅速逼近了过来。他的身形巨大，却非常的灵活，Leon不明白为何他眼中充满着愤怒和哀伤，他曾不止一次的见过那种表情，是在护送队友的遗物到遗属身边经常可以看到的表情，Leon只能作为幸运活下来的人默默承担着那些怒火与悲痛。可他非常确认自己并不认识这个人。

“你他妈的是什么东西？”

男人熊一般的大手很快钳制住了Leon，在绝对的力量面前Leon的格斗技巧并没有占到什么便宜，只是那人似乎并不想立刻至自己于死地，金发的年轻人不愿过多激怒对方，他更想知道现在是什么情况。

“我是……来这里找人的。”他挑选着词汇，暴露身份并不明智，“你有没有见过一个小女孩？”

“这里没什么女孩，你怎么到这里来的？”男人死死盯着自己，枪抵在他的胸口，持刀的手也被按住了。Leon因为紧张绷紧了身子，背后的石墙冰冷刺骨，而他还只穿着薄薄的夏装，裸露在外的手臂因为寒冷开始失去知觉，他已经在外面呆了太久，肾上腺素所带来的刺激快要消失，Leon忍不住打起了哆嗦，那个男人甚至不需要做多余的事情，他很快就会这样因为失温被冻死在户外。

“我不知——啊！”Leon的心脏毫无预警的剧烈疼痛起来，随后是头，仿佛脑子在被无情地像两个地方撕扯着，他控制不住的向下滑去，手紧紧地拽住男人的衣服。  
“Leon？Leon！”他再次昏过去之前似乎听到有人在叫他，“Kennedy……”更多的声音出现在脑海里，有焦急的有冰冷的，他已经无力分清那都是些什么。

\----------

头依旧一阵一阵尖锐的痛着，似乎有人在轻轻抚摸他的头发，按摩着他冰冷的双手，那种温柔的触摸提供了些许的舒缓。“Albert……”他忍不住小声嘟囔着，克制不住的想起了那个人曾经带给自己的一点点温存。只可惜那点温度也很快就离开了，冰冷的空气立刻侵占了皮肤，Leon挣扎着让自己尽快清醒过来。

那个神秘的男人坐在黑暗中，Leon能够感觉到他的视线，屋子里点燃着壁炉提供少许的温暖和光亮。他身上穿着一件毛呢大衣，很大，手甚至无法完全从袖子里伸出去，不知道是不是那个男人的衣服。Leon尝试坐起来，仍旧是一阵头晕目眩，他注意到了自己的武器不在身边，这让他的心沉了下去。他的小刀正在那个男人的手里摆弄着。

“请还给我，”Leon尽量让自己的声音听起来不那么虚弱，男人的手指划过刀刃，调转了刀尖将刀柄递了过去。Leon活动着因为寒冷而仍然有些僵硬的胳膊，刀柄上残留着一丝温暖，似乎一直被人拿着的样子。

“那些怪物是什么？”他没有放弃继续打听  
“你还记得什么？”男人并不想回答他的问题，“我知道你是谁，所以不用骗我。Leon Kennedy，美国特工，处理BOW的专家，你还记得什么？”  
“寄生虫，Las Plagas。只是在我印象中它们还不是黑色黏糊糊的样子。”Leon回想起来那些怪物的模样，尽管他已经经历了很多，那种怪物仍旧难以理解，“我不认为它们会变异的这么快。”  
“它们不是同一种，你的武器对他们不管用，别浪费力气了。”  
“我昏过去之前，上一次，我相当确定那时还是夏天。”Leon最终还是没有忍住，他不知道自己是已经被感染到精神错乱还是被教团动了什么手脚，他仍对眼前的男人抱有一丝怀疑，他让自己感到非常的不安，很少有人能让Leon如此紧张，上一个人的名字他连提都不想提，这人给他的感觉实在是太相似了。  
“你不属于这里，”这句话似乎从那个人的牙缝里挤了出来，似乎他要克制着所有的理智才能继续说下去，“你需要赶紧离开。”  
“所以，你有什么建议？我应该打个电话叫一架直升机吗？”Leon本能的回了嘴，尽管仍旧处于很糟糕的状态，他仍旧选择了不依不饶，“你不打算介绍下自己吗？”

“没有必要，你可以当做没有见过我，这样对我们都好。”  
“哦，那你可说的有点晚了，我还没有那么健忘”  
“Leon，”男人并没有被他激怒，他已经完全恢复了冷漠的样子，“留在这里你会很危险。”  
“是因为你在这里吗？”  
“如果你再不走的话，”男人站了起来，他高大的身影所投射下来的阴影勾起了许多Leon不好的回忆，持续头痛让他有些想吐，“但是在那之前，你必须得跟着我。”

\----------

“你的小宠物还挺调皮。”  
Ada吹着指甲上不存在的灰尘，尽量避免露出关心的样子，毕竟如果情况不严重，Albert Wesker是绝对不会亲自过问这些事情。男人用了比她所预料更快的时间赶到了这里，从未见过的白色结晶状物体覆盖在Leon半边的身体上，似乎因为寄生虫的缘故，那些东西的扩散在心脏和头部附近停止了。Leon的意识似乎还极其活跃，只是仿佛被困在了梦境中一样无法醒来。  
“他还算不上什么宠物，只是一个观察对象罢了，”Wesker头也不抬的回应着，“趁他还活着，多取一些样本，所有碰过的东西也都要回收”

“你还不如把他带走更省事。”  
“没那个必要，反正这样下去他早晚都要死。”  
“真那么无情，你又何必亲自跑来？”Ada毫不畏惧的在一旁补刀，她早就听闻前浣熊市的STARS队长和新人菜鸟之间的诸多流言，Wesker对这个男孩的关注和纵容显然超过了一般的范畴。可惜也只是一点点而已，就像偶尔被饲养的小猫抓伤倒也没什么，但终究也就是个漂亮的玩物。可怜的Leon，前一秒还敞开着被抚摸肚皮，后一秒就被信赖的人亲手丢进了鬣狗堆。这只猫咪能活下来似乎大大超乎Wesker的预料，而这对Leon来说可不是什么好事。

“这似乎是某种菌类，有意思。”Wesker说着摘下了墨镜，Ada仍旧不敢注视他血红色的眼睛，那双蛇一样的瞳孔紧紧地盯着Leon心脏附近的寄生虫与菌类“交战”的部分，他的手抚摸过那些看起来脆弱却异常坚硬的晶体，锐利的尖端划破了手指，血液在那晶莹剔透的晶体上慢慢被吸收进去，那个晶体是“活的”，确确实实是菌种的另一种形态。这个认知让Ada实在有些不寒而栗。

“我改变主意了，把他带走，他还有别的实验价值。”

Wesker戴上了墨镜，遮掉了脸上的表情，他捏住Leon的脖子，脉搏微弱的在他手下跳动，他亲昵的贴过去，在男孩耳边低语，远远地看，倒有些像是依依不舍的恋人 “可别那么早死了，Kennedy。”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Lof的文章会慢慢往AO3抢救（但不一定填的上了跪）  
> 这一篇的走向和之前某一篇CL有一咪咪的像，但是那篇实在填不上了，会写个大纲把补全一下脑洞  
> 社畜了以后实在写不动长篇了


End file.
